


Плести заклинания

by LazyRay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Что я увижу в следующий раз? Тебе над пяльцами?<br/>В поле его зрения показалась массивная лапа Тора.<br/>- Руки прочь! - рявкнул Локи, доплетая последние элементы узора.<br/>Не объяснять же этому громиле, что иногда слова "плести заклинания" надо понимать в прямом смысле!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Плести заклинания

**Author's Note:**

> _Задолго до начала первого фильма._

Локи даже не поднял головы от работы, когда Тор бухнул кулаком в его дверь и влетел в комнату, как обычно, не дождавшись ответа. Это заклинание было не особенно сложным, но требовало всего его внимания, потому что он не был привычен к подобной работе, что бы там Тор ни говорил.  
\- Локи... - услышал он полный ужаса голос Тора, - иногда я думаю, что у меня все-таки есть младшая сестренка, а не братишка!  
Локи фыркнул.  
\- Что я увижу в следующий раз? Тебе над пяльцами?  
В поле его зрения показалась массивная лапа Тора.  
\- Руки прочь! - рявкнул Локи, доплетая последние элементы узора.  
Не объяснять же этому громиле, что иногда слова "плести заклинания" надо понимать в прямом смысле! Он завязал узелок в конце тесьмы и с облегчением выпрямился. Потягиваясь и разминая уставшие пальцы, он поднял глаза на брата, который уже с любопытством тянулся к его творению.  
\- Чего тебе? - он ударил брата по руке. - Сказал же не трогать!  
Локи не терпелось испробовать свое новое творение, но лучше не на Торе. Не в первый раз хотя бы.  
\- Даже Сиф больше похожа на мальчишку, чем ты, - заявил Тор, плюхаясь на кровать.  
Локи кисло поглядел на него, но утешился, заметив влажные волосы. По крайней мере, Тор не заявился сюда валяться на его постели весь пропахший потом от тренировки.  
\- Да уж. Она с вами и в таверны ходит по девкам? - съязвил он.  
Тор пожал плечами, глядя в потолок.  
\- Да хоть бы и по девкам.  
Любопытно.  
\- Значит, я твоя сестренка. - Протянул Локи, задумчиво теребя свое плетение. - И что ты скажешь, если я приглашу к себе бравого воина на ночь?  
\- Я ему все руки оторву! - прорычал Тор, мгновенно оказываясь на ногах и подскакивая к нему. - Пусть только попробует дотронуться до тебя!  
Локи, опешив, глядел на брата, нависшего над его стулом. Он не ожидал подобной реакции.  
\- Назови мне имя этого наглеца, посмевшего... - Тор едва ли не плевался от ярости.  
Локи поморщился и оттолкнул его:  
\- Брат! Я все же не беспомощная девица!  
\- Я знаю, что ты можешь постоять за себя, но, Локи...  
\- Я пошутил!  
Тор буравил его сердитым взглядом:  
\- Точно?  
Локи закатил глаза:  
\- Дай руку.  
Тор сначала протянул руку и лишь потом спросил зачем.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Ему не ответили. Локи деловито обматывал тесьму вокруг запястья брата. У некоторых такие толстые руки! Пожалуй, стоило бы сделать подлиннее, но ему так хотелось опробовать! Ну-ка. Локи встал. Тор, замерший рядом с его креслом, сердито смотрел на него. Локи ткнул его в грудь. Никакой реакции, кроме расширившихся глаз. Локи довольно похлопал его по щеке. Ничего. Получилось!  
\- Ло... ки... - просипела живая статуя Тора.  
\- Ну вот, - огорчился Локи, - ты не должен был сохранять способность к речи.  
Интересно, сможет Тор призвать свой молот в таком состоянии? Не хотелось бы быть рядом, если братцу все же удастся...  
\- Приятно было поболтать с тобой, брат, но у меня еще дела, - с сожалением сказал Локи, отворачиваясь и направляясь к двери.  
Он усмехнулся, услышав возмущенное мычание за спиной.  
\- Я что-то забыл, - проговорил он громко. - Что же я забыл?  
Это "угу, угу" было, определенно, полным надежды.  
\- Ах да, мой плащ! - "вспомнил" Локи и рассмеялся, подхватывая плащ и переступая порог.  
\- Локи!!! Ну, держись!  
К сожалению, выяснилось, что заклятье действует только, когда заклинатель находится рядом. Это надо будет исправить, раздумывал Локи, торопливо удирая от разъяренного брата.


End file.
